Kimi o Matte Iru
by hibalicious
Summary: "Kau merindukanku, Kyouya?" Iya, bodoh. Karena kau pembohong dan kau juga membuatku menunggu. "Kenapa kau pulang?" Karena kau ingin tubuh mainanmu ini? Bukan? Oneshot with extra chapter!
1. Kimi o Matte Iru

"Mukuro.."

_Ya, Kyouya._

"Aku tidak bisa merasakanmu..."

_Iya, Kyouya.._

.

.

_Karena aku hanya ilusi._

.

.

* * *

**Kimi o Matte iru**

**

* * *

**

_Written by __**hibalicious**_

_**Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**__ belongs to __**Amano Akira-sensei**_

_Beware of __**OOCness,**__**Shortness**__(?),__** Gombalness**__(?), __**Shounen-Ai**_

_**

* * *

**_

.

.

.

Hibari Kyouya. Sang Cloud Guardian Vongola itu tengah duduk bersila diatas tatami, dirumahnya yang bertempat tak jauh dari markas Vongola. Jemari tangan kanannya tampak melingkari gelas teh hijau. Pandangan mata tajamnya tampak menerawang jauh ke balik jendela, ke langit malam tanpa bintang disana.

Ia, beberapa bulan yang lalu baru saja kembali dari masa lalu. Setelah dirinya dan Vongola lainnya yang berasal dari sepuluh tahun yang lalu menyelesaikan masalah dengan Millefiore, ia kembali ke masanya, tepat dimana ia berumur dua puluh enam tahun. Lega? Tidak juga. Sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang entah mengapa membuatnya ingin segera kembali ke masa ini. Sesuatu yang ia dapatkan dari memori dirinya sepuluh tahun lalu..

Ialah fakta bahwa Rokudou Mukuro telah bebas. Rokudou Mukuro yang merupakan satu dari penjahat paling berbahaya. Ia yang dipenjara selama sepuluh tahun. Ia yang telah membuat Hibari-

Menunggu.

Walaupun Mukuro selalu bersamanya selama ini. Tapi itu bukanlah Mukuro yang asli. Ia ingin melihat sosoknya yang bukan ilusi dengan kedua matanya. Menyentuh Mukuro yang sebenarnya. Merasakan tangan lembut Mukuro mengelus rambutnya. Memeluknya erat. Tapi kapan?

Ia selalu menunggunya setiap saat. Menunggu waktu dimana ia akan merasakan Mukuro yang sebenarnya. Tapi itu seperti tidak akan pernah terjadi. Ia telah menunggu selama sepuluh tahun, dan ia hanya bertemu dengan sosok ilusinya. Itu bukanlah yang ia inginkan. Ia tidak akan bisa membunuh Mukuro jika hanya ilusinya yang ia temui. Hibari menginginkan Mukuro yang asli, untuk menghajarnya sebagai balasan telah meninggalkannya dan membiarkan ia sendirian.

Dan Hibari mengingat kapan terakhir kali ia bertemu Mukuro-sosok ilusi Mukuro. Beberapa hari sebelum gadis herbivore pengikut Mukuro itu terlihat hampir mati. Ia ingat bagaimana Mukuro yang mendadak muncul di kamarnya dan memeluknya dari belakang. Seperti yang biasa ia lakukan ketika bertemu Hibari. Pelukan dari belakang sudah seperti sapaan baginya.

Memejamkan mata, ia meneguk pelan teh hangat itu. Merasakan pahitnya teh hijau yang ia sukai tersebut. Tapi entah mengapa ini lebih terasa pahit dari biasanya. Membawa gelasnya kembali kebawah, ia mengelap bibirnya yang sedikit basah. Sejenak masih dapat ia rasakan kecupan terakhir Mukuro di bibirnya, dimana itu merupakan yang terakhir kalinya ia melihat Mukuro. Walaupun hanya sosok ilusinya.

"Mukuro.."

Tanpa sadar Hibari menyebut namanya. Ia yang selalu membuat Hibari berpikir tentangnya. Membuat Hibari selalu memeluk bantal berbentuk nanas yang mengingatkan Hibari padanya setiap tidur. Membuat Hibari menggigil kedinginan saat musim dingin tiba karena ia tidak ada disana untuk memeluknya, memberi kehangatan padanya.

Hibari merindukannya.

Tapi dimana orang itu? Dia yang berjanji akan segera bertemu Hibari jika suatu saat nanti keluar dari tempat yang lebih membosankan daripada neraka itu. Hibari masih dapat mengingat dengan jelas ucapannya beberapa tahun silam. Dimana Hibari masih menjabat sebagai ketua Komite Kedisiplinan Namimori-Chuu.

Saat itu Hibari tengah bersantai di ruang komite seperti biasanya, karena hari ini memang terlampau damai, tidak terlihat murid yang melanggar aturan. Dan yang selalu mengganggu saat santainya tiba. Mukuro. Yang entah bagaimana caranya bisa muncul dari jendela, dan masuk.

"..Mau apa kau?"

Kalau tidak dengan benturan tonfa metalnya, Hibari akan menyapa Mukuro seperti tadi. Yang berarti ia sedang tidak berminat untuk berkelahi. Tawa pelan tampak terdengar dari pemilik rambut biru yang tengah menghampiri Hibari di sofa itu. Duduk disebelahnya, Mukuro langsung mengecup pipi Hibari dengan cepat.

Dan tentu saja, wajah Hibari dengan otomatis mengeluarkan semburat merah tipis yang dapat Mukuro lihat dengan jelas. "Apa-apaan kau!"

Mukuro menyeringai manis. Ia selalu suka ekspresi Hibari yang seperti ini ketika ia beri ciuman dadakan. Sangat manis menurutnya. "Kufufufufu.. Menciummu, apalagi? Atau kau mau.."

Ia menyentuh bibir Hibari dengan jari telunjuknya yang bersarung tangan. "..disini?"

Dapat ia lihat Hibari yang memalingkan wajahnya dengan kikuk. Berusaha menghindarkan kontak mata dengan Mukuro, yang kemudian disambut tawa kecil dari ilusionist itu. "Oya oya.. Kau benar-benar manis, Kyouya.."

Dan Hibari membalasnya dengan pukulan keras tonfa pada perut Mukuro. Terbatuk, pemuda itu mengelus perutnya. "Uhk, Kyouya, kau akan membuat perut Chrome memar nantinya."

"Hn, siapa suruh kau menggunakan tubuhnya?" Hibari mendengus kesal mendengar Mukuro yang membawa gadis herbivore itu dalam pembicaraannya.

"Oya? Bukan salahku tubuh asliku masih ada disana. Kufufu.." ia menyenderkan kepalanya di pundak Hibari, menghela nafas panjang. "Kau tau, mereka menyebut tempat itu neraka. Tapi disana bahkan lebih membosankan daripada neraka itu sendiri."

Hibari bergidik, sebenarnya ia kurang suka jika Mukuro mulai manja seperti ini. Tapi ia akui, ia suka ketika Mukuro bersandar padanya walaupun wajahnya tidak terlihat begitu. "..Hn. Cepatlah keluar." ujarnya dengan suara pelan hampir berbisik.

"Tentu saja, Kyouya. Dan aku akan langsung menemuimu ketika keluar dari sana.."

"..Ho?"

"Iya, janji. Kufufufu.." dan Mukuro menegakkan badannya, dari gerak geriknya terlihat ia akan segera pergi. "Oya, sepertinya waktuku akan habis.. Sampai nanti, Kyouya."

Setelah mengelus atau tepatnya mengacak-acak rambut hitam Hibari, pemuda itu tampak menghilang dibalik pintu. Meninggalkan Hibari yang masih menatap lurus posisi terakhir Mukuro berada. Sejak itu ia selalu yakin Mukuro akan bebas secepatnya. Tapi hal itu tidak pernah terjadi, sampai ia terbawa ke masa depan, bertukar tempat dengan dirinya yang dewasa dan bertemu Mukuro yang asli.

Dan kini sosoknya sepuluh tahun kemudian telah kembali ke masanya, tapi ia tidak menemukan Mukuro. Walaupun ia yakin kini lelaki itu berada di negara yang sama atau bahkan ia masih berada di kota ini. Tapi dimana dia? Dia yang berjanji akan segera menemui Hibari ketika sudah keluar dari tempat itu. Hibari telah menunggunya selama sepuluh tahun, dan kini sudah dua bulan berlalu sejak masalah Millefiore selesai dan ia kembali ke masanya.

Kau bilang akan kembali. Mukuro..

Tapi dimana kau?

.

.

Mukuro..

Aku ingin bertemu..denganmu.

.

.

.

"Kau merindukanku, Kyouya?"

Muk-!

Dalam satu kedipan ia merasakan kehangatan menyelimuti tubuhnya yang didekap erat, dilingkari tangan bersarung tangan dari belakang. Ia merasakan berat di punggungnya yang membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang. Harum yang familiar ia rasakan ketika helaian rambut biru tua menyentuh telinganya.

Ia..

"..Aku juga merindukamu. Kufufufu."

.

.

"..Kau pulang.."

"Ya, Kyouya."

.

.

"Kenapa.."

"Kenapa?"

.

.

.

"Kenapa apanya?"

Ia yang selalu Hibari nantikan kembali. Menyapa Hibari dengan pelukan dari belakang seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. Pelukan yang entah mengapa terasa lebih hangat daripada sebelumnya. Hibari memejamkan kedua matanya. Ia tidak tau apakah harus senang ataukah marah pada ia yang telah membuatnya menunggu.

"Kukira kau tidak akan pulang.."

"Tidak."

.

.

"Kau pikir aku akan meninggalkanmu?"

Suara yang selalu ia harapkan untuk ia dengar akhirnya terdengar lagi. Entah mengapa menghangatkan hatinya. Hibari dapat merasakan nafas hangat Mukuro pada lehernya. Dan sedetik kemudian lidahnya yang membasahi bagian antara leher dan pundaknya, membuat Hibari sedikit merinding karenanya.

"Mukuro, tidak sekarang.." desis Hibari ketika Mukuro mulai menurunkan yukata Hibari perlahan, menampilkan pundak putihnya. Tapi sang ilusionis tidak berkata apapun, ia malah meneruskannya, tangannya menelusuri dada bidang Hibari, menyentuh pusatnya, yang kemudian membuat Hibari mengeluarkan suara lemahnya.

"Aku bilang tidak sekarang." ia menarik tangan Mukuro menjauhi tubuhnya.

"Kenapa Kyouya? Sudah bertahun-tahun.. Aku ingin merasakanmu.." Mukuro kembali mengecup leher Hibari, meninggalkan bercak ditempat yang ia cium. Hibari mendorong Mukuro ke belakang, memukul perut lelaki itu dengan sikutnya.

"Kau menemuiku hanya ingin melakukan itu?" ia berkata tanpa membalikkan wajahnya memandang Mukuro. Berdiri dan melangkah menjauhinya.

"B-Bukan, Kyouya! Aku hanya-"

"Jika itu yang kau mau, pergilah dan cari mainan baru!"

Dan kata 'mainan' yang diucapkan Hibari serentak membuat Mukuro melebarkan matanya. Ia bangkit, dan menarik tangan Hibari keras. "Apa maksudmu Kyouya? Kau bukan mainanku!"

"Jangan sentuh." lelaki berambut hitam itu menarik tangannya lepas dari genggaman Mukuro.

Ia benci Mukuro yang seperti ini. Yang hanya menginginkan kepuasan darinya saja. Padahal bertahun-tahun Hibari menunggunya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Tapi inikah yang Mukuro inginkan? Yang Mukuro maksud dengan akan segera menemuinya ketika ia bebas?

"Kyouya kumohon.. Maaf.." ia memeluk Hibari dari belakang, menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak Hibari.

"Lalu kenapa.."

"Kenapa apanya?"

"Kenapa kau pulang?"

Mukuro mengernyitkan alisnya, "Tentu saja karena kau, Kyouya,"

"Karena kau ingin tubuh mainanmu ini?"

Perkataan itu kembali membuat Mukuro melebarkan matanya, alisnya berkerut hampir menyatu. Yang entah kenapa membuatnya sedikit marah. "Bukan Kyouya, bukan itu yang aku inginkan!" tapi Mukuro semakin mempererat pelukannya.

"Lalu kenapa.."

"Karena aku mencintaimu Kyouya, aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Aku ingin menyentuhmu dengan tubuh asliku-"

"Oh?"

"Ya, Kyouya."

.

.

"Kau pembohong, Mukuro."

.

.

A-

"Apa? Kenapa!"

"Kau bilang kau akan kembali secepatnya..." Hibari melepaskan dirinya, mendorong Mukuro ke belakang dan melangkah menjauhinya. "..tapi kau membuatku menunggu. Brengsek.." ia membalikkan badannya, untuk pertamakalinya memandang lurus mata berbeda warna milik Mukuro.

Mukuro mengerutkan alisnya, tersenyum miris seraya membalas pandangan Hibari. Ia berjalan perlahan mendekati lelaki itu, meraih kepalanya dan memeluknya. Ia dapat merasakan Hibari yang membenamkan wajahnya pada dadanya, menggenggam erat pakaiannya dibelakang.

.

.

.

"Okaeri.. Mukuro.."

Sang ilusionis mengangkat alisnya, kemudian sebuah senyuman tampak di wajahnya, seraya mengelus lembut rambut hitam Hibari.

"Tadaima, Kyouya."

.

.

"Kau tau kenapa aku terlambat menemuimu?" suara lembut Mukuro memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka. Ia masih memeluk erat sang skylark yang tampak menggeleng. Mukuro lalu tersenyum, melepaskan pelukannya dan merogoh saku jaketnya. "..mereka butuh waktu untuk membuat ini."

Dan sebuah kotak hitam dengan pita ungu dan biru tua ia keluarkan dari sakunya. Mukuro menarik perlahan pita yang mengelilingi kotak kecil tersebut, dan membukanya. Dua cincin mas putih dengan beberapa ukiran mengitarinya tampak bersinar dari dalam kotak, membuat Hibari sedikit melebarkan matanya.

Mukuro tersenyum lembut.

"Mi vuoi sposare, Kyouya?"

.

.

.

* * *

**- - Fin? - -**

**

* * *

**

_**Kimi o Matte Iru = **__Waiting for You_

_**Okaeri =**__ Welcome home._

_**Tadaima =**__ I'm home._

_**Mi vuoi sposare =**__ Will you marry me? __**(credit untuk mbah gugel translet)**_

_**

* * *

**_

**A/N : **E-ENDINGNYA GARING SUMPAH *ngakak jumpalitan*

*matiin capslock*

Ehm, well, hello there milady! 8Db

Akhirnya saya didatengin si ilham gegara ngekomen statnya **Kamikaze-Rein** di FB dan didukung **LuiseMeyrink** buat bikin 8D

_(Lui : S-SIAPAJUGAYGDUKUNG?) _#eh #abaikan

Dan yeeeeees! Hidup 6918~ *joget samba*

Saya seneng akhir2 ini banyak ff 6918 :'D *elap air mata* #lebay

Saya usahain buat nambahin lagi yeey *tebar2 bunga* #apasih

M-Maaf kalo ceritanya pendek, kurang menarik dan datar doang, ditambah ending yang garing yang kayak di fanfic saya yang satu lagi m(_ _)m *gigitin tonfa*

Saya ngerjainnya draftnya di sekolah sih, mendadak ahahaha jadi ngaco gini ahaha *gigitin trident*

J-Jadi, saya ingin tau pendapat milady sekalian yang udah baca fanfic ini dengan.. R-Reviewnya plz? m(_ _)m Silahkan mau protes atau apapun 'w'b

Sankyuu gozaimashitaaa 8DDD

_*afk manggil si ilham lagi buat HiMW*_


	2. Eien no Monogatari

**A/N : **Why hello tharr milady~ Jangan heran kenapa kemarin cerita ini belum masuk kategori 'Completed' xD~ Soalnya masih ada lanjutannya. Tapi ini cuma cerita pendek yang iseng saya bikin tentang gimana Hibari nerima atau nolak lamaran Mukuro kemarin (ceilaaa) #apaan

Jadi**—**selamat membaca :D

.

.

* * *

**- - Eien no Monogatari - -**

**

* * *

**

_Ditulis oleh __**hibalicious**_

_Pen-tidak-klaim-an? __**KHR**__ punya __**Amano Akira-sensei**_

_Hati hati dengan __**OOCnisme, Gombalisme, Sok-Romantisme, BLisme**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Perché la nostra storia non finirà mai.._

.

.

.

"Mi vuoi sposare, Kyouya?"

Hibari melebarkan matanya, mengangkat kedua alisnya ketika iris biru pucatnya memandangi kotak hitam yang Mukuro pegang. Didalamnya terlihat dua cincin silver yang tampak bersinar, dengan ukiran Mist dan Cloud flame. Ia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang pemegang yang terlihat berbinar.

.

.

"Apa?

.

.

"Apanya 'apa', Kyouya?"

"Bicara apa kau? Aku tidak mengerti bahasa Itali. Jangan bicara padaku dengan bahasa itu."

...

:iconmukusweatdropdplz:

Mengelus tengkuknya, Mukuro kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan. Pasangannya ini benar-benar tau bagaimana cara merusak momen romantis. Ia menghela nafas, "Kyouya, Hibari Kyouya, cintaku manisku sayangku belahan jiwaku burung kecilku_(?)_.."

A**—**APAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! KECIL?

..Eh?

Hibari mengangkat alisnya samar, dan sedikit bergidik setelah mendengar kalimat sebelumnya. "Hah?"

Mukuro mengambil satu cincin dari kotak tersebut dan memakainya pada jari manisnya. Ia lalu mengambil cincin yang satu lagi, memasukkan kotaknya ke saku dan menarik tangan Hibari. Ia tersenyum lembut, dan memakaikan cincin tersebut pada jari manis milik pasangannya itu.

"Nah. Bersamaku selamanya, Kyouya?" ia kemudian mencium punggung tangan Hibari.

Mata Hibari kembali melebar, memandang mata berbeda warna Mukuro yang menatapnya. Alisnya kembali bertaut, menoleh pada jari manisnya. Dan entah mengapa ia merasakan kehangatan seketika menyelimuti hatinya. Dapat ia rasakan detakan jantungnya yang tidak menentu. Jujur saja, Hibari tidak ta apa yang harus ia katakan saat ini. Oh bukan, mengeluarkan suara pun rasanya sulit. Ia hanya menatap Mukuro dan cincin ditangannya secara bergantian.

Hibari menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan, ia tidak dapat menahan bibirnya yang mulai melekukkan senyum dibalik telapak tangannya, dan ia tidak mau menampilkan itu pada Mukuro. Wajah Hibari mulai menampakkan semburat merah yang semakin menyebar. Ia sendiri mengakui dirinya sangat senang**—**bahagia.

.

.

Tapi..

Entah.

Ia tidak pernah membayangkan untuk menjadi pasangan Mukuro seumur hidup, walaupun ia memang selalu ingin bersama Mukuro selamanya. Tapi, tidak ada yang tau kan kapan mereka akan dipisahkan oleh pembatas yang mustahil dilewati itu, kan? Kau tau, kematian**—**

Dan sejenak itu membuatnya ragu.

.

.

"..Maaf."

.

.

"Eh?"

Hibari tidak tau kapan ia atau Mukuro akan dipisahkan oleh pembatas itu. Tapi suatu saat hal itu pasti akan terjadi, dan ia tidak menginginkannya. Bukan kematiannya. Perasaan saat kehilangan sesuatu yang sangat berharga. Ia tidak ingin merasakan perasaan yang merepotkan itu ketika suatu saat ia ditinggalkan**—**

—Mukuro.

.

.

Hibari benci perasaan seperti itu.

Seperti orang lemah.

.

.

Ia memejamkan matanya, menghela nafas panjang sebelum membuka mulutnya lagi. "Aku tidak bisa." ujarnya lirih, mengalihkan pandangannya dari Mukuro.

Mukuro mengernyitkan aalisnya, "K**—**Kenapa, Kyouya?"

Ia mengenggam erat lengan Hibari yang terdiam, tidak memberi jawaban apapun. Dan sepuluh detik kemudian, ia membuka mulutnya. "Entahlah.."

.

.

.

"Itu tidak akan terjadi, Kyouya." sang ilusionis sepertinya dapat membaca pikiran Hibari.

.

.

"Ha?"

.

.

Mukuro pun tau suatu saat mereka akan dipisahkan dengan kematian. Tapi ia tidak mengerti kenapa hal itu membuat seorang Hibari Kyouya yang tidak takut akan kematian menolak untuk menjadi pasangannya sampai kematian itu tiba. Mukuro sendiri tidak menginginkan hal itu, ia ingin bersama Hibari selamanya tanpa dipisahkan**—**

—Kematian.

.

.

Karena itu..

.

.

"Karena jika suatu saat aku terlahir kembali, aku akan mencarimu, Kyouya. Aku akan bersamamu lagi di kehidupan selanjutnya.. Aku berjanji.."

.

.

_Karena cinta kita tidak akan berakhir.. Kyouya._

.

"Kau pikir aku akan mati sebelum kau?"

.

.

"Tentu tidak, Kyouya."

.

.

_Dan aku tidak akan mati dengan mudah._

"Jadi?" sang lelaki berambut indigo mengulurkan tangannya pada Hibari. "Vuoi essere mia moglie, mia cara?"

Hibari merundukkan kepalanya, memandang telapak tangan Mukuro yang menanti sambutan darinya. Sejenak ia ragu, tapi perlahan, Hibari meraih tangan Mukuro, memajukan tubuhnya untuk menggapai lelaki itu. Sementara Mukuro melebarkan lengan, menyambut Hibari kedalam pelukannya. Dan mendekap sang skylark dengan seluruh hangat tubuhnya. Ia mengecup dahi Hibari lembut.

"Ti amo, amore mio. Io saro sempre con voi.. Kyouya."

.

.

.

"Sudah kubilang jangan bicara bahasa asing."

.

.

Mukuro tersenyum.

.

.

_._

_Because our story will never end.._

_

* * *

_

**- - Jadi, tidak ada tamatnya, kan? - -**

**

* * *

**

**A—APAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! KECIL?**

**(LAH DIBAHAS LAGI?) #abaikan**

**Y—Yo~ Bagaimana? 8D;; Saya ngerasa aneh, tapi entahlaah, ini dibikin gegara saya pengen banget naro kalimat gombal Mukuro yang **_"Karena jika suatu saat aku terlahir kembali, aku akan mencarimu, Kyouya. Aku akan bersamamu lagi di kehidupan selanjutnya.. Aku berjanji.." _**tapi ga tau mau naro di fanfic mana dan terpikirlah buat bikin lanjutan pendek ini =));;**

**Papa gombaaaaaaaal kyaa kyaa (A—APAANSIH!)**

**Jadi? 8D**

**B—Boleh minta pendapatnya dengan r—reviewnya lagi, milady? XD;;**

**Grazie gozaimashitaaaa for reading XD~#bahasanyakacau**

**

* * *

**

**- - Kamus Gombalisme - -**

_**Eien no Monogatari = **__Never ending story._

_**Perché la nostra storia non finirà mai =**__ Because our story will never end_

_**Mi vuoi sposare? = **__Will you marry me?_

_**Vuoi essere mia moglie, mia cara? = **__Will you be my wife?_

_**Ti amo, amore mio. Io saro sempre con voi = **__I love you, my love. I'll always be with you._

**(c) Google Translate, yang kemungkinan memberikan translate salah karena tidak ada yang sempurna, begitupun mbah Google kita ini u_u**

**#apasih**

**

* * *

**

**Oya, makasih review nya xD;; karena ga ada waktu cukup (S—SOKSIBUKDEH), ngga sempet bales semua D: Jadi saya bales disini aja ya oTL**

**Keiko no Midori - **Waaaai~ 6918~ 8D Baguslah kalau suka XDb jadi ikut seneng hyahahaha XD *sodorin nanas* Hauu makasih ;;w;; saya juga cinta anda (E**—**EH?) #abaikan

**Tetsunyan - ***pukpuk* Susah dibuka, kah? XDa Eh? Nuuuuuh! Kyouya bukan mainan tapi alat hiburan ;;w;; *dijejelin tonfa* Yosh~ 6918 all the way~

**Nesia Eg Yufa - **Hyahahaha XD chapter extra ini lebih gombal lagi 8D Kyouya yang manis itu lucu XD~ (p**—**padahal OOC) E**—**Entahlaah XD~ Saya juga nungguin undangannya TuT

**Adik—Eh, blackhairedpineapple - ***digeplak* Disini endingnya diulas 8Db Reaksi Mama bisa dilihat diatas XD~ Waaii.. HiMW.. dakuh lagi ngehubungin si ilham dulu TuT dan.. My Heaven nunggu 6 chapter beres dulu 8D *joget samba* *dijejelin nanas*

**Eszett - **Ahoooy~ XD Selamat menikmati hidangan keduanya 8Db Semoga belum kenyang biar author lain pada semangat bikin(?) *digeplak* Iya bener XD MukuHiba udah paling klop 8D Ah~ Yang smutty belum berani ;;w;; Baru bisa bikin tahap pemanasan(?) aja XD;; #gajelas


End file.
